renaissance_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sika
BONUS -crossbow easy shot -easy head shot INFO Sika’s family was one of minor nobility, in Provence. It was a beautiful, peaceful area. Her home was surrounded by vast grassland and they had an immense vineyard. It was simple and joyful upbringing. Sika’s family was in particular respected in the region because they were descendants of a great alchemist. Indeed, most members of the family were still alchemists. In addition to the standard attempts to make gold, her family also focused on making medication to help their neighbors. Because of this they were well loved. Young Sika studied alchemy from her early childhood on. She was by far the smartest and most talented child of her generation, and so became her grandfather’s favorite grandchild. This meant the old man spent extra time with her teaching her advanced alchemy. In the year 1516 the family received a letter from the Vatican. It was cleverly worded, but it was clear that the request was in fact an order and if they did not comply, the Vatican would destroy them. The letter asked that they work for the Vatican and in exchange the Vatican would protect them. They would be church sanctioned alchemists, something hitherto unheard-of. It was an offer they could not refuse. Sika’s grandfather chose to send her to serve the church. She was clever enough to protect herself while working for them and she might be able to carry out a secret task for him. He gave her this note: Our family has been studying alchemy for over 400 years. Even during the years of the church’s greatest power when we were persecuted, we hid our studies and continued. The Holy Preservers who now promise to protect us, once killed every alchemist they could. Do not trust them. Through it all we have done our job and we look to you to do so. In those 400 years of study we have searching for something known only as the Salamander. I have reason to believe that there may be records of Salamander in the Vatican Library in Firenze. That is the true reason I have accepted the Vatican’s offer. It falls to you, Sika, to continue the hunt the legendary Salamander. The power it promises we can guarantee a safe future for every one of us, free of Church persecution. For the next three years, Sika worked for the Vatican, frequently traveling between the Medici palace in Firenze and the Vatican in Rome. Whenever she could, she searched for records of the Salamander. She found only fragments and faint traces of it in church documents. In 1519 Sika accidentally stumbled upon letters referring to a Da Vinci Machine. She had never heard anything about this in the entire time she worked for the Vatican. Instinctively, she knew this was dangerous information. She swallowed once and then began to read. The Da Vinci Machine could control both time and space. This could change everything. With this machine, her family would be safe. The church wouldn’t be able to touch them. It might even help them find the Salamander. This would make her four years of service of the Vatican worthwhile. There was a piece of parchment with complicated lines crisscrossing it as well as alchemical symbols drawn on it. This must be part of the blueprint. Sika took the parchment and hid it in and inner pocket. She left the Vatican Palace immediately, but acted as if she was merely going to see de Medici in Firenze. What Sika didn’t realize was that there were more pieces of the blueprint hidden in the Vatican. Prologue After a lifetime of research and invention, Leonardo da Vinci finally perfected his greatest creation, the Da Vinci Machine. Designed with the knowledge of the occult and the secrets of alchemical creation, the machine was set to become something more powerful than ever imagined – something capable of unlocking powers that could bring about extraordinary changes in the world. However, during the final stages of testing, problems arose and the machine became unstable, exploding into fragments, and with it, the hope for the unimaginable. In the chaos that ensued, thieves ransacked the laboratory and stole fragments of the machine, along with blueprints for its creation. Now holding within their grasp the key to unlocking this unknown power, the thieves find themselves pursued by our heroes;heroes who have set off to search far and wide across the barren wastelands of the world, to the farthest corners of distant kingdoms with one goal in mind… Retrieve the fragments of the machine and its blueprints, secure the hope that still lies in the power of the machine, and battle those that wish to claim it for their own Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.